The Bullhorn Practice
by Fictionloidweeb
Summary: Today is the day that the class had to do bullhorn practice! But the real catch is that people get to tell the other person their deep secrets! How does it go for them?


**"HOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNKK!"**

The long loud sound was the right sound to nearly blast all of the students' ear drums out. Apart from DJ, surprisingly.

Almost none of the students had any possible idea for why that noise had to be that loud. But they were about find out. **"Good Morning, STUDENTS!"** A loud voice speaked through a loud microphone. To say all of the students clammed their ears shut is an understatement.

You can just about imagine the poor sourpuss looks on all of their faces as a loud noise nearly hurt their ears a second time. "You nearly killed my eardrums you fricking jerk! I hope you lose that thing!" A small loud voice spoke out from the crowd.

The person that had used that almost ear-murdering device was none other then Mr. Herobrine who decided to play a crude prank on all of his pupils today. Mr. Herobrine then announced, this time without his device, "Today we are going to be practicing bullhorns as well as sharing each other embarrassing secrets about ourselves!"

All of the students were shocked by this turn of events. sharing each other secrets was usually never a big deal, but when it came to something completely embarrasing that they never told another living soul about, it was stunning.

"Students, let's all go outside, with free bullhorns!"

Bullhorn. That device was the one that Mr. Herobrine used on all of his own students. Some kind of role model he really is.

Mr. Herobrine and all of his students went outside to the playground to sit on the grass and get ready to tell each other some embarrassing stuff about themselves. Some of the other students were confused as to why they were able to do such thing as express their secretive thoughts and make themselves known to the universe.

Mr. Herobrine had to decide who should go first, and obviously the first person to go was DJ since she usually never gets embarrassed about anything or anyone she had thoughts about.

He handed the bullhorn over to DJ who spoke into the bullhorn saying, "Sometimes i like to party at night when no one else is around." This time it wasn't at the maximum volume, but more like in the middle.

Mr. Herobrine was speechless about how submissive DJ was. His mouth hung open at what DJ had just popped out of her mouth. But he had another idea on how he can make DJ feel even more uncomfortable.

"Is there anthing **ELSE** you do in your own spare time?" Just that, the whole question that put the once ease DJ in a state of panic. "Uhhhh..." she said, not knowing that the bullhorn was still on. "We'll come back to you, DJ. Now who else wants to go next?" The next student raising their hand turned out to be Alex, who was eager to say anything, even to a bullhorn.

He handed the bullhorn to Alex saying, "Now relax, and take it slow. There's no pressure..." Alex was just about to smile before Mr. Herobrine said to her again, "Okay, just a little bit of pressure!" The once calm alex was not filled with dread as soon as she heard him say it. Her shrunked green pupils were just enough to show her intimidated side.

Alex waited for a second containing her composure before even thinking of speaking into a bullhorn blurting out her deepest secrets in the process. She cleared her throat and said, "I like playing with Minebies!" All of the other students waited for a few seconds until they started to let out a quiet chuckle.

Alex was embarrassed at this point, but she didn't even care. Atleast Mr. Herobrine got a good laugh out of it all.

She handed the bullhorn to a small iron golem student who said instantly into the bullhorn, " **HUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!** " So loudly that the students had to clam their ears.

The bullhorn was immediately passed to another student that was wearing a party hat, a tacky tie, and some really colorful party dress. She was about to scream into the bullhorn before the students had to catch her and say, "Please keep it down this time and save our ears!" She responded happily to that and quietly said into the bullhorn, "I like rocks and parties!"

The entire class went silent, questioning themselves as to what that girl had just said. The girl then passed the bullhorn to a tall nerdy student, who was starting to drool on to the tail end of the bullhorn, triggering a loud siren causing all of the glass windows to shatter from the high pitch noise.

From one bullhorn to another, it was nothing but an endless loop of bullhorn being drooled on, and secrets being blasted out of absolute nowhere, as if they were said out of sheer force. It seemed as if some of the other students wouldn't really mind sharing their secrets, even via bullhorn. But there were also some kind of students that would rather just try to break the bullhorn or simply destroy it if given the chance. They would have to go so far to just outright damage it rather then just straight up let their honest thoughts and opinions slip themselves out of their gaping mouths.

There was so much drool on the bullhorn that Mr. Herobrine quickly blurted out, "I'll clean this up, be right back!" Before he zipped off to the school to either clean the bullhorn or bring out a fresh new bullhorn. DJ had even tried to listen to her own music, but couldn't even bring herself to open the app as she was still embarrassed by yet another secret she had in the depths of her own sub-conscious.

About fifteen minutes later, Mr. Herobrine rushed back outside with a fresh new bullhorn, much better then the one before.

He handed the bullhorn to another student who looked like he was about to burst. He had realized that the student ended up drinking so much lemonade that he wouldn't even be able to make it to the restroom on time. He pardoned the poor student and offered the bullhorn to someone else.

No-one raised their hand. He then waited a few seconds before pointing a hand at DJ, who was stunned when she was picked to tell the whole class about her second secret.

"Snap!" DJ thought. Mr. Herobrine gave her the bullhorn and offered her a few seconds to prepare herself to just straight up say it. It was torture for DJ, she couldn't just automatically hand it off to another student, she had to say it. She had to. It was the only way to save herself some extra embarrassment by the time they all go back to class and resume their playtime.

"Well, if i'm going to say it, then i may as well just do it loud and clear." DJ thought. She cleared her throat before saying out loud into the bullhorn, "I have a crush on Alex!" The entire class was surprised by this, they hadn't even known that DJ would even have feelings for Alex, even if alex had a disability. Alex, on the other hand, was blushing after hearing such a thing. DJ started to blush as well, realizing how her secret had surprised the other students.

It was surreal, because Mr. Herobrine hadn't even known that another student would have feelings for another pereon, especially if it was the same sex. "Well, i guess we should just put the bullhorn back inside and go back to class."

DJ and Alex ended up not saying one word to each other the whole walk back to class. And as all of the othet students went back inside, Alex and DJ were just too shy to even speak to each other, not even writing notes to one another would save their souls now.

It was just about time for lunch, and DJ was already about to walk to the cafeteria before she felt a hand tap her on her shoulder. Upon her realization she turned around to face alex who told her, "You want to go to another table together?"

DJ began to blush hardcore, but thankfully it was only a few seconds before she said, "Sure." Alex then sealed their lunch date with a soft kiss on her lips. The kissing didn't stop for another two minutes before Alex and DJ walked to lunch together, holding their hands in such a romantic sight. It was at this point that these two lovebirds would be very happy together, forever.

The End.


End file.
